Supernatural - The Socratic Paradox
by Lorenzo Mann
Summary: Sam and Dean meet the ancient Socrates who needs their help to prevent a demonic horror from overwhelming the world.


**Supernatural **

"**The Socratic Paradox" **

**By: Lorenzo Mann **

**Author's Note: This fan fiction is based on the television series Supernatural. The author does not own the characters, ideas, or situations presented in this television series, and has only used them in this story for entertainment purposes. **

**Athens, Indiana **

It was a dark, rainy night in the small rural town. An earlier downpour from a passing thunderstorm had tapered off into a light sprinkling of rain. The western sky flashed as lightning bolts weaved across distant thunderheads.

Suddenly a blinding bolt of lightning streaked across the sky and struck a vacant lot at the edge of town. A shower of fire and sparks erupted from the earth and a deafening blast of thunder ripped the air. The lightning vanished and a blackened crater remained where it had struck. In the crater stood an old man clothed in a white toga.

The lower half of his deeply lined and wrinkled face was covered by a flowing white beard. A fringe of white hair sprung from the sides and back of his bald head. As if emerging from a trance, he slowly looked around the empty lot at the end of a row of darkened houses. Then he slowly ran his hands over his chest and legs as if to verify he was complete.

"Is it possible?" he whispered aloud and slowly walked from the field toward a street light along the darkened city street. He stopped under the glowing light and stared up in wonder. He raised a hand to shield his eyes from the glare and the sprinkling rain.

Suddenly, from somewhere in the darkness he heard what sounded like the growl of a large animal. He suddenly felt vulnerable standing under the light when an animal could be stalking in the darkness around him. He walked away from the light into the middle of the street before him. The growl grew louder behind him and he spun around in alarm.

Several blocks down the street a black, hot rod, Chevy Impala roared around the corner. The rear of the speeding car skidded on the rain slickened street. The driver expertly corrected the skid and punched the accelerator. The engine roared as the car surged forward and raced toward the old man who stood paralyzed with fear in the middle of the street. Suddenly, tires screamed as the driver locked the brakes and the car skidded to a stop inches before running down the old man.

The driver's door swung open and Dean Winchester jumped out aiming his 45 caliber pistol over the door, "Grandpa, you have five seconds to get out of my way before I give you two in the chest and one in the head."

The old man fearfully raised his arms and cried, "Wait! Have pity on an old man, spare me!"

Sam Winchester slowly emerged from the passenger side of the car. He glanced quickly at his brother and said, "Wait a minute, Dean."

The brothers quickly came around to the front of the car. Dean twisted the old man's arm behind his back and shoved him down onto the hood of the Impala. He kept the old man pinned with the barrel of his pistol on the back of the man's head. Beside them, Sam pulled a flask of holy water from his jacket and pour it over the man's head. The old man gasped loudly, but had no other reaction as the water ran off onto the car's hood.

Dean gave Sam a disgusted look. "Really Sam? You had to get it on Baby? You know I just washed her."

Sam scowled and placed the flask back inside his jacket. "Let him up, Dean."

Dean released the old man who slowly stood up. Then down the street from where they had come, a dingy grey utility van roared around the corner and raced toward them.

"Looks like they found us," Sam said.

"For the last time," Dean replied grimly, "I am done running."

The van skidded to a reckless stop behind the Winchesters' Impala. The driver jumped from the vehicle and joined three other men who leaped from the sliding door. All of them were black eyed demons armed with clubs or knives.

Two of the demons charged at Dean who calmly raised his pistol. He fired and dropped both demons with shots to the head.

The other demons charged around the passenger side of the car to attack Sam, who stabbed the first with an angle blade. The second demon slashed at Sam with a large knife but missed. Sam held on to the angel blade and they circled, each looking for an opening to attack. Dean suddenly stepped from the darkness behind the demon and shot him in the head.

Dean's head swiveled as he surveyed the four dead bodies around them, "That's 3 for me and 1 for you Sammy. I think you are getting slow," he said with a smile. "Next time keep your gun on you."

Sam looked back toward the Impala and said, "Hey, what happened to the old man?"

Deana turned and squinted down the street. Faintly visible in the car's headlights he could see the old man running down the street. Dean shook his head in disbelief and looked at Sam.

"You have to admit," Sam said, "he is fast for his age."

*****

Back in their hotel room, Sam and Dean tried to get some answers from the old man. He sat on the bed and looked nervously at Dean who paced restlessly around the room like a caged animal. Sam sat calmly in a nearby chair observing the old man they had nearly run down in the street.

Dean was growing impatient but smiled and tried to appear friendly. He bent down and spoke directly into the old man's face, "All right, Grampa I don't have a lot of time here. Just tell us which retirement home is throwing the toga party tonight and we'll take you back."

The old man said nothing but stared at the floor.

"You don't need to yell at him Dean," Sam said, "I think you're scaring him."

"I'm not yelling," Dean replied a bit too loudly, "I just want to be sure Grampa can hear me."

Dean squatted and spoke straight into the old man's face, "Can you hear me, Pops? What were you doing wearing a bed sheet and wandering the streets in the rain tonight?"

Sam leaned forward and tried a different approach. "We are not going to hurt you. Why don't you start by telling us your name?"

The old man looked at Sam and appeared ready to speak.

Suddenly Dean erupted, "We don't have time for this Sam. Let's turn Grandpa over to the cops and get out of here."

The old man flinched at Dean's outburst and his nervous eyes quickly darted between Sam and Dean.

Sam remained calm, "Dean, why don't you get a cup of coffee from the office."

Dean gave Sam a hard look and then realized that Sam wanted to talk to the old guy one-on-one.

"Yeah, maybe I'll do that," Dean growled and slowly wondered out the door.

A short time later Dean was in the motel parking lot leaning against the Impala and sipping his coffee. Sam came out of the room and told Dean what he had learned.

"Socrates? Seriously?" Dean said angrily, "Sam, the old guy is a nut job, let's cut him loose and get out of here before another bus load of demons catches up with us."

Sam looked away and said nothing.

The old man was sitting on the bed when Sam and Dean reentered the motel room. Dean bent over and stared into his face, "Ok Dad, let's try this again. Tell us where you came from so we can take you back there."

"My home is in Athens," the old man replied quietly.

Dean straightened and rubbed his palm over his face in frustration, "Yeah, well news flash, we are in Athens, Pops. Tell us where you belong, and we'll take you home."

"Is it known by any man where he belongs?" Socrates asked thoughtfully as his gaze drifted to the floor.

Dean gave the old man a stern look and pulled his 45-caliber pistol from behind his back.

"Socrates?" Dean asked.

The old man nodded but appeared unimpressed by the gun.

"You better tell me what I want to know before I lose my patience," Dean said threateningly.

Socrates ignored Dean's tone and calmly replied, "Young man, I ask you, what is a man without patience? A flash of lightning? A darting minnow in a forest stream? Or perhaps..."

Dean leveled the gun at Socrates face, "I warned you."

Sam had been quietly watching, but now inserted himself between Dean and Socrates. He pushed the gun down and said, "Dean, let me talk to him."

Dean was clearly out of patience, but slowly replaced the gun behind his back "Ok, Sammy. But make it quick. There is a nest of demons around here and I want to finish them before they scatter."

"I know, Dean, so do I. But we can't just kick Socrates out on the street," Sam said as he gently began shoving Dean toward the door. "I know - why don't you go get us some beer."

"Socrates is _not_ his name!" Dean shot back defiantly.

"Does any man have a name, or does a name have a man?" Socrates asked.

Dean jabbed a finger around Sam, pointing to the old man. "You better talk to my brother before I come back Grampa, or I'll send you to meet the real Socrates."

Sam kept moving Dean toward the door. "Stop upsetting the old guy, Dean."

"He started it," Dean said defensively. "Tell him to shut up and...do some math."

Sam smiled slightly and said, "Socrates was a philosopher, not a mathematician."

Dean stopped and looked confused for a moment, then said, "Oh yeah, I knew that."

Later that night Sam and Dean were sitting on a bench outside their hotel room and drinking their beer. In the room behind them, the old man was sleeping on the couch.

"I don't know what to say," Sam said quietly,"The old guy really seems to believe he is Socrates."

Dean laughed bitterly, "He's crazy as a loon. Tomorrow we dump him at the first retirement home we come to, and then we are out of here."

Sam started to reply, paused, and then sipped from his beer.

Dean saw this and said, "What? What were you going to say?"

Sam hesitated and looked down. "Nothing?"

Dean laughed, "Let me guess, you were gonna say he could be the real Socrates."

Sam sipped his beer again and said, "We have seen some strange stuff, Dean."

Dean took a drink and smiled. "Yes, we have, but this is just plain crazy. Some old geezer read one too many history books and went off the deep end."

Sam though it over and replied, "Maybe you're right."

Dean finished his beer and said, "You bet I'm right. Let that be a lesson to you about reading too much Sammy. Now, let's get some shut eye."

Dean's eyes fluttered open in the darkness of their motel room. Everything was quiet. His eyes flicked to the closed curtains on the window. Faint light illuminated the curtains, but no shadows moved outside. Had he heard a sound, or dreamed it? He lay still and listened to Sam snoring quietly on the other bed. Socrates was snoring much louder on the couch. Dean raised his arm and his watch said 3:15AM. There were no other sounds. His closed his eyes again.

The knob on the door to their room slowly twisted one direction and then the other. Dean's eyes flashed open. He was instantly awake. In one motion he pulled the gun from beneath his pillow and rolled out of bed onto the floor.

He reached up and shook Sam on the other bed. When his brother's eyes opened, Dean put a finger to his own lips to signal silence. Then he jabbed toward the door with his gun. Sam grabbed his gun and rolled out of bed on the opposite side of the room and remained crouched near the floor. The only sound in the room was Socrates snoring.

The door creaked slightly as pressure was applied from the outside. Dean signaled Sam and they both flattened themselves against the opposite wall from the beds. Suddenly the door burst open. Two dark shapes charged into the room and fired into both beds with shotguns.

Sam and Dean stepped forward together and shot each of the intruders in the head. As they collapsed to the floor another man charged into the room. Dean pulled an angel blade from behind his back and stabbed the man. The intruder screamed in agony and bright lights flared from his mouth and eyes. Then he collapsed to the floor with the others.

Outside, a car engine raced and tires squealed. Dean grabbed his jeans and ran outside to see a dark car racing out of the parking lot. The car disappeared down the street and he returned to the room where Sam was examining the three dead bodies on the floor.

"Demons?" Dean asked.

"Looks like it," Sam replied as he searched the dead men's pockets for clues. "but how did they find us here?"

"Good question," Dean said. He saw Socrates, cowering behind the couch. "Come on out, Pops, the excitement is over.

Socrates looked ridiculous dressed in one of Sam's t-shirts, jeans and flip flops. The old man cautiously came forward for a better look at the bodies. "You are tremendous warriors," he said to Sam and Dean. He nudged one of the bodies with his foot. "Very good work, boys."

"That's right, Pops, now get your stuff together. We are getting out of here before these guys' friends come back." Dean said.

*****

Daylight found Sam, Dean, and their friend sitting in a small town diner eating breakfast.

"What I don't understand is why these demons are after us in the middle of Indiana," Sam said.

Dean sipped his coffee and shrugged. "As long as they keep coming after us, we don't have to go find them."

"But, it gives them the advantage of knowing when and where they will attack," Sam answered.

Dean shoved a forkful of pancake in his mouth and nodded.

The bell above the diner's door chimed as two shabbily dressed men entered followed by a third wearing a business suit. They gave Sam and Dean a long look and sat down at the front counter.

"Did you see that?" Sam said quietly over his coffee cup.

Dean grunted, "Pops, go outside and wait by the car."

The old man stared fearfully at the three newcomers seated at the counter. He did not move.

Sam looked around the diner full of men and women minding their business and talking over breakfast., "This could be a real blood bath," he said quietly.

Dean loudly slid his chair back from the table and stood. He pulled his gun from behind his back and waved it around for all to see, then fired twice into the ceiling. The restaurant patrons erupted in screams and cries of fear and confusion. Many had instinctively dropped to the floor, including Socrates. Dean waved his gun toward the door and shouted, "Everybody out – now!" There was a general stampede for the door. Dean pulled Socrates to his feet and pushed him into the crowd. The old man was swept away and outside.

The three men at the counter slowly turned their eyes were solid black as they confronted the Winchesters.

Dean pulled an angel blade from inside his jacket. "Let's do this," he said and dashed forward. He was so fast that he stabbed the first demon before the others could react. He dropped the first body and turned toward the next man. The demon pulled a gun from his belt and shot Dean in the upper arm. The shining silver angel blade clattered to the floor. Dean charged forward and grappled with the demon. Dean kept one hand on the man's throat and with the other, he tried to wrench the gun away.

Behind them, Sam and the third demon thrashed on the floor. Sam slashed with his knife and missed. The demon swung a club at Sam's head and struck a table, scrambled eggs and orange juice rained down as they wrestled on the floor.

Blood soaked through the right sleeve of Dean's jacket as he grasped the demon in a one handed choke hold. His gunshot arm burned and felt as if it were being stabbed by a hot poker. He felt the strength ebbing in his choke hold. Suddenly the demon twisted his gun hand free and struck Dean in the head with the pistol. Dean was stunned, stumbled back and collapsed to the floor. The demon stood and smiled as he carefully aimed the pistol for a killing shot. Suddenly the man's mouth and eyes burned fiery bright. He moaned in pain and collapsed dead on the floor to reveal Castiel standing behind him.

The angel quickly strode to where Sam was evenly matched with his demon. An angel blade slid from Cass's sleeve and he stabbed the demon who flashed with brilliant light and collapsed.

Cass helped Sam to his feet. "Are you all right?" Cass asked.

"I'm fine," Sam replied touching a bump on his head.

Cass extended a hand. "Hello Dean," He said as he pulled Dean to his feet. Cass saw Dean's blood soaked sleeve. "You're wounded."

"It's nothing; the bullet passed right through," Dean said. He suddenly felt dizzy and sat down breathing heavily.

Cass slowly passed a glowing hand over Dean's arm, "There, you are healed."

Dean worked his elbow and shoulder up and down, there was no longer any pain, "Thanks, Cass."

The diner's doorbell chimed and all heads turned to where Socrates was poking his head through the door, "Is it safe to enter?" the old man asked.

Dean rolled his eyes in frustration. "Yes, get in here, Pops."

Castiel looked shocked and said, "Socrates, what are you doing here, in this time?"

The old man smiled and rushed forward to embrace the angle, "Castiel! I never thought I would see you again."

Sam and Dean stared in disbelief.

*****

Cass zapped them all far away from the diner massacre before the cops arrived. Now, they stood beside the Impala in a green farm field and tried to assess the situation they faced.

"Cass, you need to explain what is going on here," Dean said.

"What do you mean, Dean?" Cass asked.

Sam answered, "First, how do you know Socrates?"

Cass smiled warmly and affectionately put his arm around the old man's shoulders. "Socrates and I are old friends, from our days at the Acropolis."

Dean was stunned. "Seriously, you two hung out in ancient Greece? I'm sorry, Cass, I just have trouble imagining you in a toga."

Cass looked down at his white shirt, tie and trench coat. "Well Dean, this attire seems more appropriate for this time period."

Dean rolled his eyes in frustration. "Never mind that, how do you know Socrates? Seriously, this guy is the real Socrates?"

Cass and Socrates exchanged a smile. "Yes, this is the real Socrates," Cass replied.

Socrates laughed and said, "Cass, I never thought I would see again after that night with the Hand Maiden of Hera at the feast."

"I told you I had business out of town," Cass replied.

"Yes," Socrates replied. "But she sent messages to me for weeks asking that I contact you."

Cass looked down and smiled. "Yes, she was a sweet young girl, but I was an angel of the Lord and it was never going anywhere. It was best for me to move on."

Sam and Dean listened in stunned disbelief.

"Are you saying that you and Pops here used to hang out and chase skirts together back in the day?" Dean asked.

"They didn't wear skirts in the current fashion sense…" Cass replied.

"Never mind that!" Dean interrupted.

Sam shook his head and said, "I don't know where to start with this. First, the actual Socrates is here, and now to find that you and Cass are old friends just blows my mind."

Socrates cackled and elbowed Cass. "Sam, we could tell you some stories from those banquets at the Acropolis, ay Cass?"

Cass kept his face stern to hide a smile, "What are you doing here Socrates?"

The smile disappeared from Socrates face. "Well, you remember my wife, Xanthoppe?"

Cass rolled his eyes. "I wish I could forget,"

"She was braying like an ass as usual and I had finally had enough," Socrates said, and then looked to Sam and Dean. "Let me tell you boys, by all means, marry. If you get a good wife, you'll be happy. If you get my wife, you'll be a philosopher."

Cass and Socrates burst out laughing. "Where did you come up with that one? Cass asked.

"I get some of my best lines while blocking out Xanthoppe's nagging." Socrates replied.

"So, how does your wife cause you to end up here?" Sam asked.

Socrates replied, "Well, I decided that I had had enough of her constant complaining. So, I struck a deal with the Enchantress of Eradon."

Cass suddenly looked very serious. "No, Socrates, not her."

Socrates waved a dismissive hand toward Cass, "I know you never cared for her way of doing things, Cass. But I was a desperate man."

"You are gonna have to explain," Dean said, "The Enchantress of what?"

Cass replied, "The Enchantress of Eradon was a powerful witch who hired out her services."

"For those of us without angel powers, she could prove to be useful," Socrates said defensively.

"So what happened with the witch?" Sam asked.

"I paid her to send Xanthoppe far away where she would never trouble me or any man, ever again," Socrates explained. "Instead, the Enchantress offered to send me far from my nagging wife. To a future Athens where I would live out my days in luxury. No worries about my hag of a wife or my reputation in the Acropolis."

"Whatever you paid her Pops, it was too much. She sent you to Athens, Indiana." Dean said.

Socrates looked around the farm field, "Yes, I realized I was not where I wanted to be on the first night you found me. But, since you boys were capable warriors and took pity on me, I kept my silence. I never expected you two would be constantly chased by demons. I am ready to take off on my own; I will never get a moment's peace around you two."

Sam looked shocked, "You know about demons?"

"Yes Sam," Socrates said, "You know boys, we had demons in my day too. Of course, we weren't able to kill them as easily as you seem to. Are you acquainted with the spawn of Hell who calls himself , Bartello?" Socrates asked.

Sam and Dean exchanged a glance, and shook their heads.

Socrates scowled and said, "I suspected this demon was in league with the Enchantress of Eragon and tricked me into accepting her offer."

"Sounds like a lot of demons we have ran into," Dean said, "evil bastards full of lies and tricks."

Socrates looked at the fields around them and said absently, "It's unimportant. I left that behind centuries ago."

Socrates casually reached for the lanyard around his neck and removed it. The thinly braided thong held a circular amulet carved with the image of a human skull consumed in flames, "I won't be needing this anymore." Socrates said and tossed the necklace into the nearby bushes.

Dean looked concerned, "Hey, wait a minute Pops, what was that?"

"Socrates!" Cass said in a disapproving tone.

Suddenly there was a loud buzzing sound and the hiss of a whip through the air. The lanyard and amulet flew from the tall grass and wrapped itself around Socrates throat. The leather thong tightened around Socrates' throat and began to choke him.

The old man clawed at his throat as struggled to breath and then collapsed to the ground. Sam, Dean and Cass tried to remove the leather strap that was choking Socrates to death. The more they fought to remove it, the tighter the strap became around Socrates' neck.

Suddenly Cass called out, "Stop, wait! Leave it alone!"

"Are you crazy Cass? It's killing him!" Dean said urgently.

"It will kill him if we try to take it off," Cass said sternly. They all stopped fighting to remove the lanyard and stepped back, "Socrates, unwrap it from your neck and place it over your head again."

With shaking hands, Socrates did as Cass instructed, and once again, the amulet behaved as a simple necklace.

"How did you know?" Sam asked.

"I have seen this spell before," Cass said darkly.

"Then do you know how to break it?" Dean asked.

Cass shook his head slightly and said, "No, I don't know that," he quickly added, "but you have a worse problem, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes, "That's all we need, something worse. What is it?"

Cass held up the amulet that dangled from Socrates' neck, "This object is from the Order of Eradon, and right now is acting like a homing beacon for every demon on the planet."

Sam said quickly, "No wonder the demons have hit us every time we have stopped moving."

Cass nodded, "And their attacks will continue until the amulet is destroyed."

"So, let's blow it away," Dean said as he pulled out his gun.

"It's more complex than that Dean," Cass cautioned, "it must be destroyed properly to break the spell."

"We need to do some research," Sam replied, "We need Bobby."

"Let's get going them," Dean said.

"I will see what I can learn on my own," Cass said and disappeared.

Sam and Dean climbed into the car and the engine roared to life. After a few seconds, the passenger door opened again, and Sam emerged. He took Socrates by the arm, opened the rear door and helped the old man into the car. Then with Sam beside him again, Dean dropped the Impala into gear and floored the accelerator. Both rear tires shot streams of dirt and rocks behind the car until it reached the pavement and sped away.

During the cross country drive, Sam called Bobby and explained their situation. After some initial disbelief, Bobby agreed to start searching for any useful information on the amulet. Ideally, he would have a solution by the time Sam and Dean arrived.

When Bobby opened his door to greet the Winchesters, his first reaction was, "You boys look like hell."

Sam and Dean, followed by Socrates entered the house and Dean tiredly said, "Yeah, driving nonstop for two days with no sleep will do that to you."

Bobby stopped the old man and asked, "Socrates?"

The old man nodded, "That's right and I take it you are Bobby, I understand you are a man with considerable knowledge of the dark arts."

Bobby looked at the t-shirt, jeans and flip flops and said, "You are not what I pictured."

"I could say the same to you," Socrates replied and looked around the room, "has your house cleaning slave run away?"

Bobby scowled and closely examined the amulet hanging from the old man's neck, "So this it, the cursed amulet."

"Any good news from your research?" Sam asked.

Bobby scowled and went behind his desk. He sat and poured a shot of whiskey in a cloudy glass. He slammed back the drink in a single gulp and said, "I found references to the amulet, but nothing about getting it off of your boy there."

Dean came in sucking down a beer, "You bookworms have missed the obvious," he said and flopped down in a worn chair.

Bobby waved at the stacks of dusty volumes that covered his desk, "You know Dean, you are not the only one who was up all night. If you have a suggestion, spit it out, boy."

Dean motioned toward Socrates, "We have a living, breathing witness to everything we need to know, the witch, the spell, the amulet, everything."

Sam considered this and smiled. He said to Bobby, "It's unusual to have a historical witness, that's for sure."

Bobby pointed to a chair and said to Socrates, "Have a seat, we need to talk."

Dean finished his beer and said, "This sounds like it will be very educational, I am going on a beer run."

Sam looked annoyed, "Dean we could use your help putting his story together and figuring out a plan."

Dean looked back before heading out the door, "Yeah, but I didn't care about Socrates in high school and seeing the real dude does not do anything for me either." He then glanced at Socrates and added, "No offense, Pops."

As the sound of the Impala's roaring engine faded Bobby exclaimed, "Dammit Dean!"

"That Dean would be a fine Spartan," Socrates said, "they all have more muscles than brains." Sam smiled and said, "But the Spartans are some of the greatest warriors in the history of the world."

"Your history," Socrates replied, "in my day you can't discuss anything with them."

"Short tempered, bastards?" Bobby asked.

"Short on higher thinking," Socrates said rolling is eyes, "they remind me of Dean."

Bobby pulled a book from the stack on his desk and came around to show Socrates, "This is one reference I found…" he was interrupted as the floor door was kicked in and all hell broke loose.

*****

Dean found a nearby convenience store and filled the car with gas. Inside he grabbed a case of beer and microwaved a burrito. At the counter he scanned the rack of porno magazines behind the clerk, "Give me one of those Busty Asian Beauties," he said.

Outside, he moved the Impala to the side of the store. Then he ate the burrito and drank a beer while flipping through his new magazine. When the beer was gone, he tossed the bottle into a nearby dumpster, fired up the Impala and sped away. He hoped Sam and Bobby had learned something from the old man, Dean was ready for some action.

As the car rolled into Bobby's yard, Dean instantly knew something was wrong. The open front hung crookedly from a single hinge and swung slowly in the breeze. Dean stopped the car and quickly scanned the area before he jumped out with his pistol up and ready to fire. He spun in a fast circle while looking over the gun sight. Nobody was in sight.

He moved quickly and quietly up the steps and peeked around the blood splattered front door. "Sammy?" he called.

From inside the house, he heard Sam's weak reply, "In here, Dean."

Dean stepped over a dead man as he entered the house. Inside were two more dead men. The house was a wreck with bullet riddled walls on all sides. Broken and overturned furniture littered the floor where Sam was lying and struggling to get up. He gripped the demon knife in one hand and his other arm covered a large bloody wound on his stomach. Bobby was down and unconscious in the corner.

Dean knelt beside his brother, "Don't move Sammy, just lie down." He helped Sam down to the floor and tried to make him comfortable by placing a ripped, couch cushion under his head.

In the corner Bobby moaned hoarsely and Dean went to help him, "Bobby, are you still with us?"

A large gash on Bobby's forehead leaked blood onto his face, but his eyes opened. Bobby looked blankly around his house which had been a battlefield a short time before. Dean squatted in front of Bobby and held out a whiskey bottle, "Here."

Bobby took the bottle and sucked down several gulps, "They took Socrates."

Dean looked around and realized that the old man was missing, "Demons?"

Bobby nodded, "They busted in right after you left."

Dean returned to Sam's side and examined his wounds. Sam had been stabbed in the chest and stomach, as was losing a lot of blood. Dean could see Sam was in serious trouble, "Hold still Sammy, I will get you patched up."

Sam's face was pale white. He coughed weakly and whispered, "I'm not gonna make it, Dean."

"Nobody is quitting here," Dean relied harshly to hide his fear.

Sam reached up and took Dean's hand, "They took him Dean, they wanted the amulet. You have to get it back."

"We'll get it back together, Sam," Dean replied as he pressed a towel into Sam's bleeding chest wound.

Sam's hand relaxed and his eyes fluttered and slowly closed. "Sammy!" Dean yelled loudly, but his brother did not respond.

Bobby staggered to his feet and came over to Sam, "Good God," he whispered when he saw the blood pooling on the floor around Sam.

Suddenly Dean stood, looked upward, and yelled, "Cass, get your ass down here right now."

Bobby looked around the room, but the angel did not appear.

"Cass!" Dean cried again.

Cass appeared at Sam's side and extended his hand over the bloody wounds. The deep cuts glowed and sealed themselves together. Sam's mouth flew open and he gasped a deep breath then slowly sat up.

Dean knelt beside Sam again, "You all right, little brother?"

Sam looked at his bloody clothes and said, "I think so," he looked up, "thanks, Cass."

Cass healed Bobby's head wound and turned to Dean, "The demons took Socrates?"

"Yeah, they want the amulet," Dean replied.

"I know," Cass said urgently, "we have to get it back. If they release the amulet's power, pure evil will sweep over the face of the earth."

"I'm not sure how we would know the difference," Dean said bitterly, "but those bastards are gonna pay for this."

Cass frowned slightly and said, "I think I know where they took Socrates."

"We better get there before they kill him and take the amulet," Dean said.

"I don't think so," Cass replied, "according to my sources, if they kill Socrates, the amulet is powerless. They need to remove it while he is alive to achieve their goal. That may give us a chance."

Dean looked to Sam and Bobby, "Are you guys ready for some pay back?"

Bobby shoved a pistol and knife into his belt and grabbed several canteens of holy water. Finally, he loaded a sawed-off double barrel shotgun, "Let's go."

Instantly, the room around them disappeared and they were standing in a dimly lit underground passage. Flickering torches on the rock walls lit the passage ahead. The sound of distant screaming and pleading voices echoed through the passage.

"Where are we now?" Bobby asked.

Cass held up a finger, "Quietly," he whispered, "We are in the caverns of Ocallis."

"Where?" Dean asked.

Sam explained, "A version of hell for the ancient Athenians. The one place the demons can release the amulet's curse. But the caverns were supposed to be a myth."

Dean shook his head in amazement and said to Sam, "Who would actually know that?"

"It's no myth," Cass said.

The passage curved and disappeared in each direction. "Which way, Cass?" Dean asked.

Cass looked both ways, "This way," he said and started down the passage ahead of them.

The passage soon led to large chamber and the sound of harsh arguing voices was just ahead. They flattened themselves against the passage walls and edged slowly forward. Dean quickly peeked around the corner.

There were six demons standing in the chamber. One demon held a book and stood directly before Socrates. The old man had been stripped to his boxer shorts and stood bound to pole with heavy chains. The remaining demons formed a large circle around Socrates. They all prayerfully chanted something unintelligible with their eyes closed. The flickering orange light of the torches gave the scene an other worldly feel.

Dean looked back at his friends and held up six fingers.

"Well, what's the plan, genius?" Bobby whispered hoarsely.

Dean's eyes rolled up momentarily as he thought and then he smiled and shrugged.

"Balls!" Bobby said irritably.

From the chamber the chanting grew louder and seemed to be nearing its finish. Suddenly Cass stepped out from the wall and walked forward into the chamber. Socrates eyes flicked to where Cass was approaching but the old man remained silent. Unnoticed, Cass approached the two nearest demons and reached out with both hands toward them. Suddenly the group chanting stopped. The silence was deafening.

A loud buzzing sound echoed in the chamber and the amulet flew forward but remained tethered around Socrates neck. The lead demon opened his black eyes and saw Cass. The demon roared furiously and without hesitation, Cass touched the heads of the two nearest demons. Fire flared from their eyes and mouths as they died. The other demons swarmed to attack as Sam, Dean, and

Bobby rushed in to help Cass.

The lead demon stepped toward Socrates and lifted the amulet off over the old man's head, "You filthy thief!" Socrates snarled angrily at the demon leader, "I will see you pay Bartello."

The demon ignored Socrates' threats, cupped the amulet in his palm and aimed toward Cass who furiously struggled with two attacking demons. Lightening leapt from the amulet and struck Cass. The angel flew across the chamber and slammed into the rock walls where he remained pinned by an invisible force.

From behind, Dean called, "Hey ugly!" and splashed holy water on Bartello who flinched and howled in pain. Dean tackled the demon and struggled to get the amulet from its hand. Around them, Sam and Bobby fought off more demons who rushed into the fight.

"This is gonna get bad for us, real quick," Bobby said as he fired his shotgun and dropped two of the attackers.

Sam used the Demon Knife to stab one attacker, then turned and stabbed two more. Three more demons swarmed over Sam and he fell to the floor. Dean's attack on Bartello freed Cass who killed two of Sam's attackers with a touch. He then used the angel blade to slice the chains binding Socrates to the pole.

"Thanks Cass," the old man called. He then grabbed a large rock, raised it above his head and smashed it down on Bartello's head while the demon continued to grapple with Dean. The demon slashed at Socrates with a clawed hand, but kept Dean down in a powerful single handed choke hold.

Socrates dodged Bartello and the old man spotted a flask of holy water lying on the ground. He emptied the flask over the Bartello's head and the demon screamed in pain and anger. Dean broke the choke hold and scrambled away to where his angle blade laid behind a nearby rock.

More demons rushed into the chamber and their numbers were going to overwhelm the Winchester's team.

Bobby splashed the last of his holy water on a demon and sliced off its head with a machete,

"Dean, get that amulet and let's get out of here!"

Dean had his angel blade again and stabbed one demon and then a second as he worked toward Bartello who continued the dark chant from his book. He saw Dean approaching and called,

"You are too late, Dean Winchester the world you left behind will not be there for you to return." Dean ran forward and raised his blade, "I don't give a shit. Today you die."

Bartello raised the amulet and a lightning bolt blasted Dean across the chamber. He slammed into the rock wall and fell to the ground, unconscious, "And now it ends," Bartello said.

"Yes, and I am going to end it," Socrates said from behind, he stabbed toward Bartello's chest with Dean's blade.

The demon raised a hand to block the thrust and the blade pierced the amulet in his hand. A brilliant flash of light exploded when the blade and amulet made contact. The blast blinded everyone fighting in the chamber, humans, demons and the angel. Their last memory was a roaring ball of white fire that engulfed them.

*****

Dean heard Sam calling from far away, "Dean, can you hear me? Dean?" Dean felt raw pain all over, especially in his head. Suddenly a warm wave of light passed through him, from head to toe and he opened his eyes. Cass was kneeling before him, the angel's hand was on his head.

Dean looked around confused, his last memory was of fighting a losing battle with the demons. Now Bobby and Sam stood over him and Cass stood up beside them.

"Well, Sleeping Beauty, it's over. Get up so we can get back home," Bobby said.

Dean stood and looked around the empty chamber, no demons, "Where's Pops?" he asked.

"Socrates vanished when he stabbed the amulet with your angel blade," Cass said, "I believe he returned to his own time."

"And where are the demons?" Dean asked looking around.

"All gone," Sam replied.

Dean asked, "Cass why didn't you tell us to stab the amulet with a blade to break the spell?" "Because I didn't know, Dean," Cass replied, "I am pleased with the result, but I had no idea it would turn out this way."

Dean scowled at this, then finally asked, "Did you find my blade?"

Cass frowned and pulled the remnant of Deans blade from his coat pocket. The once shiny silver blade was half melted away. What remained was burned, melted and misshapen.

Dean held up his once cherished weapon and frowned, "Do you know a good angel bladesmith we can take this too?" he asked Cass.

Bobby interrupted, "Oh for Pete's sake Dean, we can worry about fixing your broken toys when we get home."

Dean looked very unhappy, but Bobby said, "Ok, Cass twinkle your nose, snap your fingers, or whatever, but take us home again."

Cass nodded and they vanished.

*****

**Greece 425 B.C. **

Socrates sat among his students and listened as they discussed his recent disappearance and sudden return. Socrates had already explained how the gods had summoned him to receive special instructions for mankind. He was unsure of where he had been taken, but Socrates impressed upon the young men that he had been chosen to reveal this information to humanity only when the time was right.

He was still pondering his experience in the future and knew he must be cautious about revealing too much or the wrong type of information. Such talk could easily lead to accusations of sorcery, especially in light of his association with the Witch of Eragon. At least Bartello, was dead and finished. The students' discussion continued and while ideas were born and destroyed, nothing was learned.

Finally, Socrates gently nudged the discussion in a direction more in line with his thoughts. He asked, "What power does man have to battle the forces of darkness? Will humanity be forever hunted and tormented by the evil spirits; how could we fight back? What type of men would be needed for this fight?"

Various students around him called out answers: "Men of courage." "Men of knowledge." "Men protected by the gods."

Then a small boy approached Socrates and quietly interrupted, "Teacher, you wife commands you to return at once, she has important matters for you to attend."

"Balls!" Socrates thundered in disgust.

21


End file.
